New Beginnings
by poemkeeper
Summary: Draco came to Harry for shelter, he found something more. Now they both have a need for each other that has linked them forever.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the tower, as he did far too often lately, watching the storm forming over the horizon. He rarely slept anymore and was torn with all of the things that had gone unsaid for far too long. He wept for the loss of those he loved, but he also smiled for the loyalty for the cause that was so selfishly thrown upon him. No one knew of the turmoil that raged inside of his head, well that wasn't true at all anymore. There was someone. Someone who came to his home on Privet Drive looking for help. Someone who came into his life without warning, someone who entered his heart…and later his bed.

"You seem to be up here quite a lot lately, love." The young man's lover always seemed to know when he couldn't sleep and always came to comfort him.

"Yeah, but it is the only place I can think of to get some privacy, and no, I don't want you to leave." He added this last part mainly because their relationship was still so new and after all the time it took to actually happen, he didn't want to jeopardize this. Hell, he needed this.

"Then I will stay, Harry." Harry's lover crossed the room and wrapped to powerful pale arms around him, "I think that you should try to talk to your friends. As much as I love being the only person that close to you, you do need someone else to talk to."

"I know that Draco, but I don't know how. What will I tell them about us, what if they don't accept that you are a part of my life?" Harry held onto Draco as he looked out of the window, "It's coming. I can feel it. This storm will only be the beginning," Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, "you are my soulmate, Draco. I love you with all my heart. Promise me that you will be here for me until the end."

Draco's heart leapt at the thought of being the only person Harry wanted to be with, "Always my love. I will never leave you."

When Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower that night he felt relieved that he was not alone in his fight, but still, Draco's words hit him hard and he planned on talking with his friends the first thing in the morning, they obviously had other plans because they were right there waiting for him when he returned to the commonroom.

"Harry, where have you been?!"

"Yeah, mate. We thought that you were a goner what with all the Slytherins running around like they own the bloody place. And with _Malfoy_ being a prefect. Man it's amazing you made it back in one piece."

"Ron, Dra—Malfoy isn't really all that bad, and I was never in any danger, invisibility cloak and a marauder's map, do you really think I would've left here without them? And Hermione, I was off in my own hiding spot thinking and planning. Does that cover everything?"

"It would, Harry, if you did take the marauder's map with you, but you see I had taken it to make sure you were staying put like McGonagall said to." Hermione handed the map to Harry who knew that if she had been watching it then she would have known that something was desperately wrong. Well by hers and Ron's standards anyway.

"What do you want to know?" Harry resigned himself to one of the chairs in the commonroom and decided that if they were going to press him for answers he might as well be comfortable.

"Why did you sneak off?" Hermione started light, she would get to the heart of the matter later, preferably after Ron cooled off after seeing the names on the map so close.

"I needed some time by myself to work through some things." Harry wasn't lying, but he could play this game too.

"But you weren't alone the whole time, why didn't you tell him to leave?" Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and silently begged him to confide in his two friends like he used to.

"I couldn't."

"So he jinxed you? We should go find that prat and give him what's for!"

"Ron, I don't mean it like that. I mean he was there to comfort me. He knows what I'm going through." Harry remained calm even though there was something inside him that wanted to throttle Ron in that instant.

"But why Harry? Do you really think you can trust him? The bloody wanker's probably sitting in his commonroom having a laugh at the expense of dumb Harry Potter!! He's nothing but a bloody pillock!!"

"Ron you will not talk about Draco like that!!" Harry's eyes seemed to glow with rage before he was able to reign in his temper and sit back down. "I'm sorry, that was out of line. But I will ask you to refrain from speaking like that in the future."

"But Harry, Ron does have a point. What brings you to trust him now?" Hermione was gentle as she approached this subject. She loved Harry like a brother and she was determined not to let anyone hurt him.

"Love. I love Draco. And I know that he loves me. We spent the summer growing close and healing together."

"But Harry why would he—wait did you just say you spent the summer together?"

"Yeah. He came to me seeking protection from his family. He was being hunted down for refusing the Dark Mark." Ron and Hermione were stunned; the Malfoy that they knew would never refuse such a thing. It was something that they had always assumed he wanted.

"How can you be sure that he didn't get the Mark Harry?"

"Because I know." Harry left it at that, he wasn't sure what they were ready to know and how much he actually wanted them to know.

"Alright we will take your word. But can you at least confide in us as well?"

"I was going to just that in the morning actually. Draco's idea. He didn't want me to be shutting out the people that care about me."

Ron who had been silent ever since Harry's outburst finally spoke. "You're gay?! And in love with MALFOY?! Blimey Harry, I thought I knew you."

"You do know me Ron. But I refuse to hide all of who I am just to appease your sense of right and wrong. For Pete's sake, Percy and Neville have been together since last term!!"

Ron blanched at that. He knew something was up but he didn't press Neville about it. Percy he could understand, but Neville seemed so normal.

"Look, can we talk about this in the morning? It's late and I just really want to get some sleep."

"Alright Harry. But we will talk."

Harry woke to find that while everyone else had vacated the room Ron stayed behind and leaned against the door. "Hermione's waiting. She says that we still have things to discuss." Ron looked away for a moment before looking back at Harry, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. If you're happy, I'm in no position to wreck that. But it'll still take some time to get used to the idea. And please, spare me the details."

Harry smiled brightly at Ron, "Thanks mate, and don't worry, those details are for me and Draco only."

They met Hermione in the commonroom after they got dressed but she quickly led them out into the hall. "Sorry it's a bit too crowded in there right now."

"You're right. I know a place where we will all be alone though." Harry led them down the path to the abandoned Astrology tower that he and Draco used to meet and find peace.

"Here we are. This is the place that I get all of the quiet I can stand so I can think." As they made their way into the room, they saw that they were not alone. Draco sit in the exact spot that Harry had occupied the night before. "Draco, I think that they are ready, love."

Draco slowly turned and Harry saw the bruises on his face that were not there the night before. "Harry. They found out. I don't know how, but they know about us and this summer. Harry they know everything."

Harry had wrapped his arms around Draco as the sobs began to wrack his body. "Go get Dumbledore. NOW!"

Ron and Hermione ran out of the room and to the headmaster's office as fast as they could while Harry sat holding Draco and stroking his beautiful hair. "Why didn't you fight back? Did they break your wand?"

"No Harry my wand is fine. But I didn't fight back because I didn't know if I could control myself. I didn't want to seriously mess up." The sobs began anew as Draco thought about what he could have done.

"They can't hurt you now. And if I have my way, they never will again. I swear this to you my love." Harry held Draco tighter and waited for the sobs to subside once more.

"Harry bring Draco to my office, hurry we haven't much time." The voice seemed to come from everywhere yet it only existed in his head.

"Draco, Dumbledore's told me to bring you to his office. Come quickly." Harry helped Draco to his feet and put the invisibility cloak that he always kept with him nowadays over him. "I think he might have a plan."

As soon as they entered Dumbledore's office Draco collapsed into Harry's arms and sank into unconsciousness. "Professor, what's going on? He was fine just a moment ago."

"Harry, please calm down. That is for his own safety. Voldemort's been tapping into his mind. That is how his fellow classmates knew about his defection." Dumbledore looked at Draco like he was a hurt infant that couldn't fight back. "Harry, why did Draco not fight back?"

"He said he didn't know if he would be able to control himself and he didn't want to take that risk."

"That is what I feared. Voldemort must have been planting those ideas in his head to keep him docile. I'm afraid that if he doesn't learn to decipher the difference and block out Voldemort, he may doom us all."

"But you can teach him occlumency, right?" Hermione finally spoke up on behalf of this new Malfoy that she had never before knew existed.

"Miss Granger, I wish it were that simple. But alas, it will take some time to figure out. I assure you all, though; we will find a way to help Mister Malfoy."

"What will happen until then? And after? He can't go back to Slytherin."

"You are quite right. I think that he should share a room with someone who could protect him from harm. What do you think Mister Potter, will you protect Draco from further harm?"

"With my very life. Nothing will ever harm him again." Harry looked down at Draco's form and began to make quiet vows to his lover.

"Well then, all is set. Harry you will follow Dobby to your new dormitory and I will be there shortly to help to restore his own voice in his mind."

"Thank you professor. Come on, love, you will be alright." Harry cradled Draco close to him as he made his way through the corridors until they stopped at a very large portrait of a rather silly-looking knight and horse.

"I've been expecting you. You will be able to set the password after the Headmaster leaves you today." The portrait swung open and revealed a very large suite. It wasn't posh, but that was what magic was for. Harry carried Draco into the bedroom which he noticed only had one rather large bed.

"Well at least he's open to the idea of us being together." Harry began to think back to the summer and how he and Draco became lovers.

"_Draco, you never cease to amaze me."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_First, you come here waving the white flag and tell me that you've refused the Dark Mark. Then, you begin to consider us friends. Now, you've made me fall in love with you."_

"_Harry, you are my world now. Nothing will bring me away from you. If you'll have me that is."_

"_Forever and always." They moved to each other, their eyes locked and wrapped their arms around one another. Their lips met tentatively at first, but on contact became urgent and passionate. They began to caress each other's bodies through clothes and groaning as just the right spot was touched. They melted into the comfort of each other as they had for so many nights now. Their caresses grew more urgent and the need to feel skin was becoming unbearable. _

_Draco pushed Harry away from his lips and began to undress Harry in record time. Harry groaned as his shirt was ripped from his body and an eager mouth latched onto his collarbone and began to nibble. Draco's hands didn't stay still and soon Harry was wearing nothing but a look of pure bliss._

"_You are gorgeous Harry." Draco looked hungrily up and down Harry's body before stripping his own clothes off and moving back into the circle of Harry's arms._

"_You are as well, love." They began to kiss again and moved over to Harry's bed. As they lay down the emotions began to take over. There were no more words between them as their bodies began to come together with an intensity that neither had ever known before. The love was pulsing through them evoking an ancient magical rite that neither knew. Harry moved on top of Draco and grabbed his wand. He looked deeply into Draco's eyes yet saw no fear or doubt. Harry fell a little more in love at the trust that was exuded from those beautiful grey eyes. He placed his wand at Draco's entrance and muttered a small spell that lubricated Draco and began to press his fingers into him. Draco moaned and thrashed as Harry stretched his tight opening and began to move his erection to his entrance._

"_Are you sure Draco?" The concern in Harry's eyes was enough to make Draco lose all of the fears he might have had._

"_Yes, make love to me." _

_Harry pushed forward into Draco and reveled in the ecstasy that washed over both of their faces. As he began to move in and out of Draco he kept his eyes locked with the man under him. Harry didn't want to miss any of the looks of bliss that crossed over Draco's face. Too soon they both felt the need for release and fell over the edge together in a mess of tangled limbs and wonderful afterglow._

"_That was amazing Harry."_

"_It truly was, I love you, Draco."_

"_And I love you, just promise me one thing."_

_Worry crossed Harry's face, "Anything."_

"_We need to do that again, and soon."_

_They smiled at each other and kissed before wrapping themselves in the covers and sleeping._

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by a voice from the doorway. "Are you ready to begin Mister Potter?"

"Yes Headmaster. Please can Draco wake up now?"

"Not just yet Harry. I need to enter his mind first. I need to see if Voldemort has been controlling him any longer than just last night."

"I don't think that it has been going on for too long, otherwise he would've found me already."

"That is true Harry, but what I meant was while he was back at the school."

Dumbledore shushed Harry so that he could pull Draco's memories to the forefront and put them into the pensieve. After what seemed like hours, Dumbledore put his wand away and put the bowl onto the desk that was on the opposite side of the room. "Come Harry, you will need to take this journey with me."

Harry gave one parting glance to his lover and crossed the room. They looked into the bowl and fell into the memories of Draco.

"_Draco! How dare you! You refuse the Dark Mark! You are a disgrace to this family! I should have killed you before you had the chance to insult the Dark Lord like this! You weakling!"_

_Lucius pointed his wand at his son and let the rage take him over. "Avada-."_

_He was cut off by his son apparating out of sight._

"_Search the grounds! He can't have gotten out."_

_They were at number 4 Privet Drive watching Draco beg Harry to grant him sanctuary._

"_And why should I believe you. You hate me."_

"_No Harry, I was jealous. But I am telling you the truth. Use veratiserum I don't care just don't turn me away. You are my only hope."_

_They were in the commonroom of Slytherin. They saw that Draco had just been hit with some kind of spell. "Tell us what your relationship with Potter is!"_

_Goyle had his wand pointed at Draco's throat while Pansy sat in the corner, her eyes locked with Draco's. "I love him. We are together. We have been since this summer."_

_Draco's monotone was eerie and painful. Then the attack came and Pansy didn't move she just held Draco's gave mumbling something under her breath._

Harry and Dumbledore stood beside each other looking in shock that Dumbledore had been wrong about the encounter. Dumbledore waved his wand and Draco awoke from the sleep that Dumbledore had put him in.

"Harry, where are we?"

"We're in our new room, love. Just relax."

"Mister Malfoy, do you practice Occlumancy?"

"Of course. Lucius taught that to me when I was young and he was still wary of everyone right after the Dark Lord was defeated the first time. He thought that anyone with something to gain would be trying to hack into my mind."

"Draco, we know what happened to you last night." Harry launched into the explanation of what they had seen in the pensieve. "Draco, what kind of power does Pansy have?"

"Nothing that could overpower me like that, but I never really thought that any of them had what it took to best me. My old self was very confident in the training that Lucius instilled in me." Draco looked sheepish at that and lowered his eyes.

"Headmaster, what will you do about Draco's classes?"

"Well, Harry. I think that it would be best to simply move you into his classes or the other way around, whichever you two want to keep. We will meet with professors Snape and McGonagall to make the transition easier for the both of you. We will also need to make sure that there are security wards around your room. Harry, you will need to set a password for the door. I'll leave you two for the night."

"Goodnight professor."

As soon as Dumbledore had gone Harry turned to Draco, "What do you think the password should be?"

"I don't know, something that no one will think of. What about seirc."

"What does that mean?"

"It means love, in Gaelic."

"I think that is perfect."

Harry bent down and kissed Draco softly. "Sleep, love, you need your rest."

Draco wrapped himself around Harry and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Harry lay awake though. He was thinking of how he was going to pay back those that damaged his lover. "So help me, no one will ever think about harming you again. They will die first."

That night was spent watching Draco sleep. "I vow that for as long as I live no one will ever be able to harm you again. No one will even be able to think of harming you without me stopping it."

Harry's anger was beginning to ebb away as light broke through their window. The new day brought with it a fire in Harry's eyes that would have frightened anyone who was able to see it, fortunately the only person that would have been able to see it was currently asleep.

As Draco began to stir Harry sat up and looked at the face of his peace. Love filled his eyes once again and he forgot all of the vengeance that had just filled his thoughts.

"Morning, love." Draco smiled at Harry and took a moment to memorize those features again.

"Morning. You didn't sleep." It wasn't a judgment but a statement. "What were you thinking of?"

"Just of how they are going to pay for what they did to you. No one will ever try that again if they know what's good for them."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the determination and anger that was hidden deep within the emerald depths. "Alright, Harry. We will do it together. We will do everything together."

Things would never be the same. Hogwarts' golden boy would see to it that everyone knew that what belonged to him was not to be marred. Yes, this was going to be the final turning point for everyone, and while it may seem as though the Slytherin would be changing him, it's all part of the master plan that he is a pawn in. This does not bode well for those who wish to use him for their own devices. There is power in his soul that none have tapped into before, and that power is soon to be unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Things would never be the same. Hogwarts' golden boy would see to it that everyone knew that what belonged to him was not to be marred. Yes, this was going to be the final turning point for everyone, and while it may seem as though the Slytherin would be changing him, it's all part of the master plan that he is a pawn in. This does not bode well for those who wish to use him for their own devices. There is power in his soul that none have tapped into before, and that power is soon to be unleashed.

"Miss Granger, I have called you here this morning because I am truly scared for Mister Potter. He seems to be turning his back on his friends. This will not be prudent as you all will be the key to his defeat of the Voldemort. You and Mister Weasley must see to it that he does not continue to shut you out of what is going on in his head. I fear that soon he may begin to shut me out as well. This will also be ill-minded as I need to know when Voldemort is tapping into his mind."

"But Professor, how do you suggest that we make Harry confide in us if he wishes not to?"

"That is up to you Miss Granger, he is your best friend and I would not presume to have the knowledge of how your relationship works, but I know that if anyone can get him to open up again that it will be you."

"I will do my best Headmaster."

Hermione set off through the castle to find Ron and to tell him of the mission that Dumbledore has put in front of them. She still wasn't sure how she was supposed to get Harry to tell her things that he might not even want Dumbledore to know, but if this was the only was to beat Voldemort, then she owed it to the entire world to help in this task.

The screams were dying out now and the boredom of the man causing them was returning. He really didn't want to go ahead and kill the man, but damn if he was out of ideas for anything else at the moment. This was one of the few joys he had left as the plans he had made were crumbling around him. He loved to find out just how far the human body could be pushed before death showed his toys mercy. The body of the last toy was lying unceremoniously on the floor. He had pushed that toy far beyond any of the others. He used the rage that he held for the one that got away to fuel his sadistic needs. The thing that got him though was the fact that there was a new need creeping into his veins. He wanted to possess his adversary in every way. He wanted to make him plead for death by marking every part of him with blood and something else. As the need for new toys crept upon him, so did the need to make 'the boy who lived' his slave. No longer did he want the boy simply gone, he wanted to enjoy the body of this person in other ways. He wanted to take his pleasure from him by making the boy want him to dominate him. That would really be the icing on the cake, wouldn't it? To make 'the boy who lived' writhe with pleasure only to have it come from the one person that he hated more than any other. Still that did nothing to abate the bloodlust that he felt at this moment and the rage inside of him was pushing him to kill.

He knew that it wouldn't be long before he had found a new toy, but still the wait was unbearable when he killed without a new one. Just another damn thing that he could chalk up to the one that got away from him. "Never again will anyone make me feel powerless!" He turns his rage to the figure that is cowering in the corner, "Crucio!"

He lowers his wand to look into the face of his captive. "You don't want me to do that again do you?"

He knew that the man was unable to answer for the fear of something worse being done in the place of that awful spell. He already made that mistake once and found himself being covered with thousands of tiny cuts only to have vinegar thrown onto him to make the pain unbearable. The bastard was creative, this much is true. Still as the knife was brandished again it was all the man could do to make himself black out before the pain set in and hope to never wake again.

Harry sat bolt upright in the bed so hard that Draco was knocked out off the bed. "What is it, love? Are you in pain?"

"It's Voldemort, he's in a rage. If he will just get over this I will be fine." Harry hid his eyes from Draco. He knew that if the other boy were to look into them there would be more questions that he did not have the answers for. He could see the poor man being tortured and broken by Voldemort and he didn't want those images in Draco's head.

"Alright love." Draco cradled Harry in his arms and prayed that this time it would be a short torment. Harry talks in his sleep though and Draco knows that if Harry sleeps tonight all of the things that he is seeing will come back to haunt him. Draco has never questioned Harry about why he does not talk about the images that he sees to him and he realizes that when Harry is ready, this will become one of the other things that link them together.

They stay held fast in that position for a while neither wanting to move, even after the pain subsides. "Harry, do you think that Dumbledore can help you to block out those images?"

"He's tried having Snape teach me Occlumency and he's even tried it himself, but when Voldemort gets like this there seems to be nothing I can do to shut him out. I try to clear my head every night, but still, sometimes the scr-feelings are too strong." If Draco noticed the slip he didn't press Harry on it and in that moment Harry realized that Draco was the one person who would truly understand and maybe even help him through this.

"Harry, are you hungry? We could go get something to eat and maybe some fresh air?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Ron! We need to talk. Dumbledore sent for me this morning and he's really scared for Harry. He thinks that we need to get him to open up to us again like he used to so that we can know when Voldemort's tapping into his head."

"Well, do you know where he is? I mean I haven't seen him all morning. And unless he is at the Great Hall getting something to eat I doubt that we will see him today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, we are going into Hogsmeade today, do you really think that Dumbledore will let him go and leave himself open to attack?" Ron looked as though this was something that everyone should know. "You really thought that Harry would be able to go didn't you?"

"I might've."

"You know, to be the smartest person in school, you can be really daft sometimes."

"I just thought that there would be protective barriers like there are here."

"There aren't. Why do you think that people can apparate in and out of there like they do? Geez 'Mione." Ron looked as though he were ready to leave her to figure out Dumbledore's request by herself when he remembered why she came to him in the first place. "We should try to find him now."

"Good idea." Hermione turned on her heel to go back towards the Great Hall where she hoped that they would find Harry and be able to figure out what he was keeping from them and from Dumbledore.

"Draco, why is it that you, who was once my enemy knows me better than anyone else?"

"Well, the way I see it is that while your friends know what you want them to, you were always hiding a part of yourself to make sure you fit into the mold that they made for you. With me, you never had to do that, you never cared what I thought of you and therefore you were able to be more of the person that you really are. I think that is what drew me to you for help and why I fell in love with you."

Harry was quiet for long moments just lying with Draco in a secluded section of the grounds that many students avoid because of the sheer distance it is from the castle. He was lightly stroking Draco's hair while watching the clouds as they passed above them.

"You know, there is always going to be someone telling me who I should be and what I should do. No one ever lets me be me anymore. No one ever tells me the whole truth. No one trusts that I am old enough to handle what is going on. No one knows what I am going through and what it means to have the fate of the wizarding world- no, the whole world resting on their shoulders. Yet still, they want me to fit into this little cookie-cutter mold that they deem to be appropriate. Except for you. You let me take my time in telling you what is going on in my head and don't expect anything other than what we have. I love you so much it scares me sometimes, but Draco, you are my life now and nothing will come between us."

Draco felt the tears in his eyes and for once he didn't care about how Malfoy's weren't supposed to cry. "Harry, are you saying that you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes. Draco from this day forward I pledge my love, my heart, my life and my soul to you. No one else will tear me from you and nothing will keep me from you."

"Harry, from this day forward I pledge my love, my heart, my life, and my soul to you. No one else will tear me from you and nothing will keep me from you."

Their mouths met with a gentleness that belied their intense need for each other. As the kiss deepened Harry rolled to have Draco beneath him. As they made love they felt as though the words they had just spoken and the vows they made were bringing them into a new realm of reality where their minds and souls were melding together as their bodies were and for the first time in either of their lives they felt as though they were at home. As they reached their climax, a wave of magic washed over them completing the bonding that they had begun with the vows that they made.

"Harry, I love you."

"And I love you, Draco. I think that we had better get back to the castle though."

"Alright. Harry, never leave me."

"Never. You are mine as I am yours."

"Ron I didn't find him, what about you?"

"No luck here, 'Mione." She climbed the stair to get the map to see if they could track him down that way while Ron sat down in front of the fire to contemplate the events of the day.

He and Hermione had forgone the trip to Hogsmeade in favor of looking for Harry and now all he could do was wonder what in the Hell was actually going on. He sat in the commonroom waiting for Hermione and hoped that they would be able to find out where Harry was and soon. This just wasn't like him to disappear and not tell any one. But wait, isn't that what Hermione was always getting on him for; that he would just leave and not tell anyone where he would be? Damn that invisibility cloak and that map. Surely he knew the consequences of going off by himself. But that's just it; Harry had Draco to watch his back now. How could he trust Draco though? Sure, he refused the dark mark, but what if he is only saying that to get close to Harry so he can turn him over to Voldemort? And Harry has never told anyone the whole truth until he had too, any one who knows Harry knows that much. So why is Dumbledore so scared about it now? And if he is so powerful, why can't he just do that thing where he reads your mind? Really, did he think he had anyone fooled into thinking that he just seemed to 'know' everything? No one is that daft, okay maybe people are, but not Harry, if fact I wouldn't have known if Harry hadn't told me. But how did Harry know? And why did he get that dark look in his eyes when he told me? Is there something more to this task that Dumbledore has put in front of me and Hermione?

"Here we are Ron. And let's see if we can find Harry." They scanned the map until they saw Harry's name in a room that seemed to be hidden in one of the least used corridors. "Come on Ron, it is time to finish that talk with Harry."

"Are you sure about this Hermione? What exactly did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Just that Harry was closing us out and he was afraid that Harry would do the same to him. Why are you asking? Come on before he leaves again!"

"Okay, let's go." Ron was still a little hesitant, but he needed to find out what was going on and this might be the only way.

Harry lay on the bed with Draco's head on his lap, "You know, we could always just burst into the commonroom and jinx everyone in there."

"No, it lacks finesse and planning. We would get in trouble just because they would be able to track it to us."

"Okay, subtlety. We could just get a few a day until they tell us who was behind the attack."

"Brilliant. Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin?"

"To tell you the truth, I almost was."

"No fucking way! Why weren't you then?"

"I argued the sorting hat and ended up in Gryffindor."

"But why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Lots of reasons, the main one being I didn't know anything other than Voldemort had been in it, the mean Professor Snape was the Head of House, and you had just been put into it."

"Me, what did I have to do with anything?"

"You remember this was right after I refused your hand in friendship right?"

"Oh, right that was when you and Ron just became really good friends."

"Hey, you didn't call him the weasel. I'm so proud of you." They both broke into a fit of laughter at this.

When their mirth died down they noticed a knock at the door. "That's probably Dumbledore; he probably wants to check in."

When Harry reached the door, however his heart sank to find that Ron and Hermione were on the other side. "No one followed you did they?"

"No Harry, were used the map to make sure."

As he ushered Ron and Hermione inside Ron could have sworn that Harry muttered something along the lines of 'damn map' under his breath.

"Draco, it is Ron and Hermione."

Draco walked from their bedroom into the sitting room and glanced at Harry. "The map?"

"The map."

Confusion passed over Hermione's features before she composed herself and took the seat that was offered to her.

"Well Granger, Weasley, what can we do for you today?"

"We actually came here because Dumbledore is scared for Harry. He feels that by him shutting people out of what goes on in his head, he is hindering our chances of defeating Voldemort."

Everyone in the room was still and quiet for long moments before Harry began to speak again, "And what does he suggest I do, keep a journal of every moment my scar tingles? That is pretty much all the time now."

"Harry, don't you see, he could help you to block it all out."

"No, Hermione, he can't; he's tried. We can keep Voldemort from tapping into my head, but the random tingles won't go away until he's dead."

"Dumbledore just wants to keep you safe Harry; you need to tell him what is going on."

"But that's just it Hermione, I don't know. I don't know what he is planning; I don't even know where he is. I think that Dumbledore wants me to, but he and the other Order members won't even let me go to the meetings. How in the Hell am I supposed to help when they won't treat me like I can. To tell you the truth I don't think they want to teach me how to defeat Voldemort because they like this war, it gives their lives more meaning than they have ever had before."

As Harry's anger grew with his rant the room began to vibrate with power. Books began to lift off of the tables and the lights began to flicker.

"Harry, how can you say that? They only want to protect you."

"Hermione, back off." Ron finally spoke up. "Harry, can you try to calm down before something explodes." For the first time the other people in the room noticed the magical disturbances that were going on around them. "And everyone just listen for a minute."

"But Ron,"

"No, Hermione. Everyone just sit back and listen to what I have to say." He waited to see that he had the attention of the room before he continued. "Thank you. Now, I have some things that I need to get off of my chest, first would be that while I still do not trust Draco, Harry you seem to and that will be enough for me. Just know that if you harm Harry in any way, I will kill you with a great pleasure. Second, Harry, I think you are right about this war, I think that there is power enough in you to beat Voldemort now, but you need to be trained. Since no one in the order wants to, it is up to us to teach ourselves, again. Draco, we will need your help. I've figured out that we will need your knowledge of the Dark Arts to be our surprise attack. We will need to do things in a way that the ministry and the Order will not like, but if they want to piss about and get us all killed, that's their business not mine. And as for Dumbledore's little mission, Hermione, I don't think you realize that Harry never tells anyone the whole truth. Nothing against you mate, but you don't I don't know why and that's okay. Sometimes you need to keep others safe be excluding information that might distract them. Just know that you can count on us to back you up at any time."

Harry and Draco sat stock still for long moments before they both leapt from their seats to grasp Ron in a hug, "Thank you Ron."

"Thanks, Weasley."

There was a moment of silence between everyone, "You know Weasley, this may be the start to a beautiful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, do you think it wise to use Miss Granger in such a way? Do you think that the boys are so stupid as to not know that there is something different about her?"

"Minerva, I am not doing anything other than trying to ascertain who is putting the lives of my students in danger. If there was any harm to Miss Granger, do you think I would have given her the potion?"

"No. But I still do not see how controlling her mind in such a way was the only course of action. She would have agreed to help you if only you asked."

"I am doing nothing of the sort Minerva. I merely gave her the potion to make her more receptive to the idea of gaining the information that we need. Please excuse me for cutting this meeting short; I have some matters regarding the continued protection of Harry to see to."

Dumbledore stood as McGonagall left his office. "She suspects that you are up to something."

"Relax Phineas, she will not put the pieces together until all is completed. We just need more time to gather the information about Harry's powers before we proceed. Voldemort will fall on my terms, no one else's."

Phineas sat back on his portrait and wondered just how long the Headmaster had been planning this battle and if that sinister gleam in his eyes had always been there or one that he recently developed in light of the strange bursts of magic that were permeating the air. 

"Hermione, is there anything you would like to say?"

"No, Harry. If you and Ron want to ignore the people that are looking out for you then, then," Hermione collapsed as she tried to stand to make a grand exit.

"'Mione, Hermione wake up." Ron had rushed to his friend's side the moment she began to sway.

"Ron, we need to get her to the hospital wing."

"No, Harry, that is too far. Severus's rooms are right down the hall, we should go to him."

"No way am I giving her over to him!"

"Ron, there's more to this situation than you think, he can help. Now we need to hurry."

They made their way out of Harry and Draco's rooms and down the hall to large portrait of a griffin. Draco reached up and knocked lightly on the door. "Professor, we need your help."

Snape reached the door in a few moments and quickly ushered them inside. "Were you followed?"

"No, sir. We came from just down the hall. Hermione collapsed in our rooms and I think that there might be something bad going on."

"You do not realize how right you are Draco. Harry, what were you all talking about?" Ron's brow furrowed slightly in confusion as Harry and Snape began to hold a conversation like they were more than enemies.

"Ron had just finished giving this rather inspiring speech on how we were going to have to train ourselves to defeat Voldemort and how we were going to really need Draco's help. When we asked Hermione what she thought, she started to rant about ignoring those who are trying to protect me and collapsed."

"I see, and what else did she have to say?"

It was Ron that spoke up this time though he didn't really trust Snape, now was not the time to hold back for the sake of spite, "She was going on about this mission to find out what is going on with Harry for Dumbledore. She was really adamant about Harry reporting to him every time he had a pain in his scar."

"Thank you Mister Weasley. I'm just going to perform a few spells to see if there has been anything placed into her system."

They all backed up to give Snape room to work. Ron looked over to where Harry stood beside Draco and noticed that above anything else there was a look of utter trust in the eyes of Harry. Confusion pushed aside for later discussion he focused back on Snape who was waving his wand over Hermione and muttering some spells under his breath. He waved his wand over Hermione a few more times before he was able to determine anything. "She does have traces of a potion in her system. It seems to have been interfering with her magic. It also seems to have made it possible for someone to control her from a good distance. The troubling thing is that it only seems to have been in her system for a few hours. Where was she this morning?"

"She had a meeting with the Headmaster." Ron was getting angrier by the minute. He had known that something was wrong, but he had overlooked it a typical Hermione on a mission. He swore that if anyone had intentionally hurt her then there would be dire consequences.

"Harry, I think you know what this means. All of our fears have been confirmed in this moment and it is time for that choice we were talking about earlier." Snape looked at Harry not as a teacher in that moment but as a friend, which served to freak Ron out even more.

"I'm ready Severus. I just don't know how we are going to get around to actually doing it without _Dumbledore_ finding out." The name was spoken with so much anger and venom that it almost came out as a hiss rather than a word.

"Harry, mate, what are you on about?" Ron finally let the confusion of the past few conversations wash over him until a stark realization hit. Dumbledore had done this to Hermione! "Harry, please tell me that she will be alright. Please tell me she's okay."

"Relax Mister Weasley, I feared that one of the students might be pushed into taking potions of this nature, I just need to figure out which one it is so that I can counter it." Snape's voice held none of the usual animosity or contempt only compassion and understanding. "Right now, Harry I think that we may already have a way around Dumbledore, Mister Weasley, do you know the exact nature of this mission that Miss Granger was on?"

Ron thought for a minute trying to remember exactly what Hermione had told him that morning. "Dumbledore was afraid that Harry was shutting us out of his head and Dumbledore wanted us to find out what he was 'hiding' so that we could defeat V-Voldemort." Though Ron had helped Harry many times over the years, he still stuttered a bit when he had to say the name.

Snape contemplated this information for a moment, "Yes! Harry, have you been overly eager to go out and find traces of Voldemort lately?"

"No, actually. My head's been a lot clearer lately. Do you think that is why? That he'd been controlling me and now that I've actually gotten the hang of Occlumency it's blocking him out as well as Voldemort?"

"Precisely. Draco, what about you? Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, sir. Harry has made sure of that." Draco looked at Harry with so much love in his eyes that Ron had to blink to make sure it was really there. The Malfoy that he knew-no strike that, the Malfoy that he thought he knew was no where to be seen in this moment and all at once Ron realized that this was the end of blind hate and the beginning of trust and alliances.

"Professor," Ron began hesitantly, "What exactly is going on?"

"Mister Weasley, there is so much to tell and now would not be the best time. For this reason all I will tell you is that it is of the utmost importance that we also begin to train you and Miss Granger in Occlumency before anything is revealed. We do not know when anyone will begin to penetrate your minds in an attempt to find out what is going on. I will be more than happy to train you, if you will allow it."

Everyone expected a blowout about being left out of the loop, but that is not what happened. Instead they were witness to Ron beginning to think not like a little boy who wanted to go on adventures but as a man that was finally grasping the severity that is war.

"Whatever we need to do to protect Harry and kill that bastard, we will do."

From that moment on Ron vowed to himself that he would never again let what he thought to be right and wrong cloud his judgment and put the ones he loved in danger, this was the time to make the right choices based on gut instincts rather than boyish feelings.

"Thank you, Ron. I promise, you will know everything soon, but for now just sit with Hermione while we figure out the best way to go about this, alright?"

"Alright, mate, let's just hurry up with these lessons so that we can all get the full story."

"No problem." A warm smile passed between the two young men as Harry left the room to join Draco and Snape in the kitchen of the suite.

"Harry, you are certain that this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, it's about time that we ended this charade. I just want all of this to be over, and I want everyone to see it happen." The malicious glint in Harry's eyes was not lost on Snape and truly, he couldn't be happier that Harry had come to him at the beginning of term for that headache potion.

"Very good. Now how long do you think it will take to teach Miss Granger and Mister Weasley Occlumency?"

"Not long, after all, they do have a good reason to make sure they get it down quickly." A slow smile played across Harry's lips as he contemplated what was in store for the wizarding world in the very near future.

"Harry, just remember, if they cannot learn the skill, they will not be able to help with our plan."

"Severus, you know that I would not do anything to interfere with the success of the plan. I do however have the utmost faith in their skills. Now, do we want to begin now or do we need to wait? Do you think that we will be able to tell them the whole story now and store those memories in a pensieve until we are able to teach them, that way they will better understand everything right now?"

"Actually Harry, I think that might actually be a very good idea, it will help them to be able to recall why they are going through the training and why it is so imperative that they complete it quickly. Let's go see how Miss Granger is and we will begin to let them in on our secret."

There was a unanimous silent agreement that all would be revealed in just a few short moments.

McGonagall was pacing in her study. _What exactly is going on around here? What has Albus gotten into his head? Is there really no harm in what he is doing? What is really going on with Harry? Where can I find the answers that I seek? And what is the meaning behind these strange power surges that have been happening recently?_

She stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep breath, _Severus will know. I must speak with him at once!_

She blew through her door like a banshee in hopes that she would be able to catch Severus before he left to make his rounds. She flew through the halls using any secret passage that she knew of until she finally reached the dungeons. She began to slow only to realize that she had no idea what she was going to say once she did meet up with Severus. Should she accuse him of holding back or should she just ask him if he agreed that there was something going on that no one else could sense?

The answer to this question however would prove even more elusive once she actually got to her destination. She would become immersed into a plan to rid the world of its greatest threats. She would have to choose a side and know that only her conscious will lead her in the right direction. Things are about to get shaky, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. All is soon to be revealed, but is that all to the story, or is there something else in play here that no one recognizes?


	4. Chapter 4

It has been said that there are those in this world that live to torment others and that no one will ever be able to help them. They say that people like this are sick and misunderstood so they send them to facilities that will help them to be better people. But what happens when this does not work? What happens when this option just makes them worse? What happens when you combine that with raw power, a need to follow a strong albeit evil leader, and a means of escape? Bellatrix LeStrange is what happens. Someone so evil that she will torture and kill her own family if it meant being closer to her Lord. Someone who thought that killing anything that was good and pure would curry her favor with her Lord no matter how ignorant to what she was or how defenseless they were. She set out to be the model of what was to be expected from the Death Eaters. This still did not mean that a woman was allowed to see everything that went on within the inner circle, after all women are truly inferior and weak in the eyes of her Lord no matter the amount of depravity they possess. As such, she was in hiding with all of the other little Death Eaters and hating every minute that she was forced to stay away from the one thing that kept her calm. No one dared to approach her until the Dark Lord returned and she was able to calm down.

This being the case, she began to plot. She thought of what would bring her the most favor with her Lord and realized that there was only one thing that would make life as it once was. Bring Harry Potter to him. Yes, that is perfect, and she will be able to kill her little blood-traitor nephew in the process. Life was looking up indeed. Now how to get into Hogwarts? Her maniacal laugh could be heard all throughout the compound and it chilled the bones of even the most hardened Death Eater.

----

Harry was pacing back and forth waiting for Severus to wake Hermione so that he could tell her and Ron about the past few months and about their plan to defeat Voldemort.

"Are you ready to wake her up?" Harry paused and looked expectantly at Draco who decided that now would be the time to speak up about how long it was taking Severus to do something that should have by all rights, only taken a minute.

"Something in this potion is hindering my progress. I will need to brew an antidote for whatever potion has been used in her system. This may take a few days. I still do not understand what recklessness has gotten into his head, but we need to figure a way around this and soon."

"Harry, can you tell me what is going on and why Dumbledore would do this to Hermione?"

"Ron, Dumbledore is not the man that we all thought that he was. He has been manipulating us from the very start and putting all of us into the path of unnecessary danger. He knew that my parents had put together documents that named Pettigrew as their secret-keeper and that would name Sirius as my legal guardian in case they were to fall. These documents were locked away in the safety of his office for him to use as he saw fit. He has this delusion that he has an ungodly amount of power and because of this power; he can simply do as he pleases. Severus noticed at the beginning of the term that there was something devastatingly wrong with me. He noticed that I was thin and that my magic was being siphoned out of me by someone else. You ever wonder why I seem to have these miraculous escapes. It is because every time that was to happen I had all of my magic at my disposal. You ever wonder why we aren't being trained properly. It's because he wants this war to end on his terms and he doesn't care who dies for it to happen."

"Harry, how can you know this?"

"Occlumency, Ron. Once I mastered it I was able to track those that were trying to get into my mind. You know that over last year, Dumbledore had Severus teach it to me and everyone thought that I failed? That is not entirely true. We became quite close because of the things that we shared in the lessons and he taught me how to leave the guards down enough to let the Order members through. Well, at the beginning of the year, he told me to practice on erecting better shields to block out everyone. He then taught me reverse Legilimency. That is how I found out that it was Dumbledore in my head driving me into reckless behavior and I also saw that the man has quite literally lost his mind."

"Harry, all of this is too much. How do I know that it is real and not something that has been fabricated by Snape and Draco to earn your trust and then hand you over to the You-Know-Who? No offense to you two if it isn't but I have no proof to the contrary."

"You are quite right Weasley. And I do not take offense to anything that you just said. I realize that we have not been on the same side in the past, but I am willing to let you into my mind to see for yourself what has happened to make me turn to the right side. This should remove all doubt from your mind that Harry is safe with Severus and myself."

"You would let me into your memories? How will I know if they have been altered?"

"Ron, memories can be changed, but it takes a very long time for that, and the truth stays hidden in them regardless. But you do need to know that there is truth in everything that I have told you. I love Draco and Severus has become like a father to me."

"Besides, Ron, I was willing to let you go through my mind until you were satisfied. That meant that if you wanted to you would have been able to find even the most hidden part of my subconscious. Those things that even I don't remember and therefore could not try to alter. Trust me there is plenty in a person's subconscious that will alert someone looking into their mind to other memories that have been altered. That would also give you enough time to look through all of the memories properly to check for anything that seems to be off. That will help you to know that we are not manipulating Harry."

"I think I will take you up on that later, but what about Veritaserum for now. That way I will know that you can't lie to me and it will be quite a bit quicker, don't you think?"

"Well, Weasley. It seems as though you have a brain after all. Yes, the fastest route would be best, plus we don't want to risk the types of things that you might see between Harry and myself." At Draco's wicked smirk Ron found himself blushing furiously and Harry turned away to conceal his laughter, really Ron could be naïve about some things and this was just the tip of the iceberg as far as all those in the room were concerned.

"So, Harry, you said that your magic was being siphoned out of you, right? If that is the case and you were still as powerful as you were, just how powerful are you?"

He knew this was coming, he just didn't have an answer for this question, he didn't know exactly how to explain that part and he was wary of doing a demonstration without the permission of Severus. "Well Ron…"

"Harry, a demonstration might be in order for Mister Weasley to come to terms with the other portion of the news that will be divulged to him this evening." Severus made his presence known again just in time to provide Harry with no escape from his predicament.

"Why of course, Severus. Why don't we move all of the tables and chairs out of the way so they do not get harmed."

Ron looked on as all of the furniture in the room was immediately shrank and moved out of center of the room. Harry then placed protection charms on the floor, ceiling, walls, and finally onto the other occupants of the room. "Is all of that necessary?"

"That depends on the spell that he wants to use and since you wanted to gauge his power, I would say, yes, Mister Weasley."

Harry took a deep breath and began to go through the spells that he had mastered and their strength, when he finally decided to just go with the most difficult one that he knew, he pulled out his wand, but instead of preparing it for use he handed it to Draco while dodging the incredulous stare that Ron was giving him.

Harry took a stance in the center of the room and began to whisper under his breath the beginning of the spell. All in the room felt the energy shift and begin to pour into Harry with a forceful pull. Severus lit up when he realized that Harry was going to perform the one spell that had given them trouble in the past few days. It was not anything dark, but rather elemental given Harry's ability to wield earth magic. They all focused on Harry who seemed to have become caught in a windstorm. Ron jumped as lightning flickered in the small room and locked his eyes with Harry's. Those vibrant green eyes seemed to glow as bright as the killing curse with the intensity of the spell. Just then a massive thunderstorm erupted all around them with Harry in control of the rain, thunder, but most especially, the lightning.

Ron watched in rapt fascination as Harry wielded this storm with an intensity that Ron had never heard of. As the storm seemed to grow out of control Harry clapped his hands together and brought the whole thing to an abrupt halt in the midst of a particularly strong round of thunder. Severus watched closely to see if this display had any adverse affects of Harry and his eyes lit up when he saw that the young man looked to be even more in control and relaxed than he had in a while.

"Bloody Hell, mate. How did you do that? How _can_ you do that?" Ron looked completely taken aback at Harry who seemed unaffected by that little display.

"Magic, Ron. Although, Severus should really explain this next part."

"Right, Mister Weasley, there is something else about Harry that you need to know. He seems to be the descendant of an ancient power. What do you know the ancient cult of the mascherina dello stregone?"

"Nothing, I've never even heard of it before now."

"It translates to wizard mask. It is what the legends say the deities would use to be amongst the mortals." Severus put a hand up to stall any comments before they could be made. "Harry is not a deity, but he is the descendant of one. Thus his power and why people would want to steal it from him. It also explains why his magic use this summer was not monitored. It seems that if he does not use his wand, he cannot be traced. We use the wand as a security measure at the moment, but only so that we can have certain people noticing that he is still practicing with it and so that we can hide his true power."

"Bollocks. Harry, mate, don't let Ginny know any of this, you'll never be able to get rid of her, gay or not."

"Ron, about the whole Ginny wanting to be with me thing, watch her, not long ago I found something extra in a glass of pumpkin juice she brought me."

"At least we know that you can't be poisoned." Draco re-entered the conversation at that moment and bring the conversation away from topics that would make him begin to plot revenge on people.

"But Harry, what about when Draco was attacked, you wanted me to go straight to Dumbledore, what was that about?"

"Subterfuge. I need to keep him confused and complacent. By letting him into certain aspects of my life I can make him feel like he has part of my trust, but that I just need to spend more time with Draco. This way he also does not notice that the wards are slowly shifting to the person that will replace him once this is all over." Harry did not reveal that he planned to have Severus in that post instead of McGonagall.

Ron just looked at Harry with a mix of awe and a hint of uncertainty. "Harry, what exactly are you planning?"

"Well, Voldemort is about to come out of hiding because I am going to be in Hogsmeade by myself in the near future. Thanks to my spies, I will have all the backup that I will need though." Harry's smirk was unnerving and it made even the normally impassive potion's master a little uneasy.

"Harry, what do you mean spies?" Ron was beyond confused by that last remark and looked from Severus to Draco and back to Harry.

"The Malfoy's and the Parkinson's are on our side. I also think that with the right display, all of the Death Eaters will abandon Voldemort before the final battle. To most it is all about power and that is what I am going to show them. Then, after we all come back to take our end year exams, I am taking Draco to the Manor and we are not leaving his suites for a week." The way Harry lit up at the end of this made Draco melt and wrap his arms around his lover.

"Ron, I think it is time for you to know the whole plan. Have a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

Some say that even the best laid plans can go to hell. And while there are those that live in denial of this fact, this is, however, generally the case. You see many people only make allowances for part of the outcomes that could result from any plan that they bring into fruition. This being said, why do three separate groups of people feel that their plan will work beyond all doubt? And which of these three groups will be correct? What will happen when these groups collide? And who will be the last man standing in the showdown that is soon to erupt?

------

Voldemort stood before his minions looking for the right target to shift his mood back. He had been trying to get into that insufferable brat's head all day and yet the shields the boy had around his mind had not yielded. He needed a distraction, something to focus his power on; otherwise he might not keep the support of those around him. Although none of his Death Eaters knew that he had been trying to break through the boy's shields, he felt as though his hidden failure was visible. He took the only logical course of action and fired off random Crucio's to anyone unlucky enough to be in his line of sight.

He really didn't need to delve into the boy's mind; he knew what his plan was and the plan of the side of light. He could just picture it now, a broken hero standing up begging for his life only to be cut down by a swift flick of the wand. His plan was to sneak in. To polyjuice his Death Eaters into their progeny and have them take over from the inside. He would insinuate them during the Christmas holidays and take the school just after everyone goes back. Not one of his followers had a problem with this course of action and in hindsight many of them seemed eager to delve into this plan. Although that could be simply because this plan seemed to make more sense and had a higher probability of working than those of the past few months. Voldemort did need to get one more key ingredient to his plan, Harry's relatives. They would provide just the right distraction he needs to take down the insipid child.

Voldemort began to relent now that his mood was better and called for his followers to gain the insight that he needed to find the boy's relatives. He also needed to make sure that they all knew the relatives were not to be harmed in any way. That might prove to be difficult, however, seeing as all of his Death Eaters were itching to do some damage. Still, a direct order from him? No, none would dare to violate a direct order. And if they did, the justice-and isn't that just ironic-would be painful and memorable.

-----

Rufus Scrimgeour sat in his office wondering just where he went wrong with his plan to get the Boy Who Lived on his side. He thought for certain that Harry would come to him when the summer began and he found the package that had been left with the muggles for him. He thought that he had Dumbledore right where he wanted him, but not so much as a stray owl from the boy to let him know that he got the package at all. Then it hit him, maybe Harry didn't get the package, maybe Harry didn't know what he found out about Dumbledore. If this is the case, then something more needed to be done to figure out how to get Harry on the side of the Ministry.

A new plan was formulating in his head, he should offer to give Harry special Auror training. Yes that would be the ticket. He would convince Dumbledore to let Harry come to the Ministry and take special Auror training and prove to Harry that only he had what was best for the boy in mind. Of course he would eventually get around to giving Harry those special lessons, but first he would ensure that Harry was firmly under the Ministry's control so that the defeat of Voldemort will ensure great public support for the new laws he wanted to put into effect. He was also sure that Harry would become a martyr and therefore not be able to influence the wizarding wolrd's opinion of the more radical laws that he wished to pass. He would have all of the families confirmed to have dark affiliations segregated from the rest of society and stripped of their rights, magic, and all of their assets would go nicely in his vault at Gringotts; until he decided how the money should be spent of course. There was something to be said for good planning, and now all he had to do was get to Harry without Dumbledore getting in the way. First he needed to get Harry's relatives. They were, after all, his main bargaining chip for dealing with Harry.

------

"Harry I don't understand, I thought you said that Malfoy's parents tried to kill him."

"I did Ron, but after that incident I paid them a little visit. Don't worry I was in their dreams. Anyway, I was able to convince them that they were on the wrong side and the very next day, they pledged their allegiance to me and began making amends to Draco. They are not allowed anywhere near him, but they keep me informed and him in the lifestyle to which he is accustomed. As for the Parkinsons, they wanted out long ago, but had no way to do so. Pansy is firmly in Voldemort's circle and has been disowned since her parents have sought sanctuary with me."

"Don't forget that while my parents are actively reporting to you, they are bound by an unbreakable vow to never cause you harm, speak about their allegiance, or cause me harm. All of this is nothing compared to what our biggest spy reports to us, however. Severus is the only one that we completely trust, even with all of the vows in place. He is also the only one Voldemort still believes to be completely on his side. You see Voldemort recently became the victim of a vicious potion that, if given regularly, causes extreme paranoia. Severus has used this to his advantage to gain even more favor from Voldemort."

"This is all beginning to be too much. I don't think that I could find fault with that tale, but none of this explains how V-V-Voldemort is going to die. Could you go ahead and explain that part?"

"Of course Mr. Weasley, but first I must see who is at my door."

Minerva was startled by the door opening just as she reached her hand up to knock, but managed to have calmed her expression before being spotted out of sorts. "Severus, I must speak with you right away."

"Of course Minerva, come right in."

As they made their way into Severus' common room, Minerva could hear voices having hushed conversations.

"Severus, who do you have in here?"

"Just a few people that are helping me with a problem. I wish to tell you now, Minerva, if I feel that I cannot trust you with the information you are about to learn, I will obliviate you without a moment's hesitation, this matter is too important to risk someone allowing secrets into the wrong hands. Are we clear?"

"Quite, but I hardly see the need for all of the secrecy, it is not as if you were plotting against us all."

"You are right on that count, but this information cannot be allowed to get into the wrong hands, and by that I mean any person outside of who already knows and will know before the plans go into effect. If your allegiance to Albus demands that what information you glean tonight be brought to him, you will simply not be able to speak of what you learn, after this, I will obliviate you quickly so that he cannot gain the information through Legilimency either."

"Severus, I came to talk to you about my concerns for Albus' sanity, I think that we are on the same side, but Albus is becoming drunk on power. He is no longer thinking clearly and he is using students in a completely unethical and immoral manner to gain any information he can about young Harry and his activities."

"This is unsurprising. I have been questioning the man's sanity for months now, and as for the power, it was never his. He has been stealing power from Harry since Harry's first year, maybe longer we will never know. The important thing is that he no longer has access to Harry's mind and power; therefore he cannot control the boy any longer. He also cannot steal power from Harry any longer."

"That does explain so much of what has been going on. I can only assume that the power surges are Harry training?"

"You would be correct in that assumption, Harry has a great deal of power at his disposal which he needs to learn to harness. Come through to my library and you will learn all that you need to about Harry and his plans."

"Is Harry here, Severus?"

"Yes he is indeed here, as is Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger. All will be revealed shortly."

Minerva could not believe her eyes. In Severus' private quarters were indeed Harry, Ron and Draco. Yet she did not see Hermione anywhere. "Severus, I thought that you said Ms. Granger was here."

"She is Minerva, however she is suffering from the side effects of a potion. I do not know as of yet which potion it was, but I will shortly and begin the process of healing her. You should know, though, that this potion was given to her by the headmaster."

"Are you sure? Surely he would not stoop that low." The looks on the faces of those present told her that he would indeed do this and many things of greater risk.

"Minerva, it is time that you learn what our dear Harry is capable of and hear his plan."

----

Albus sat in his office just staring at the documents that he received from the Minister. '_So, he wants to give Harry training? Well, we shall have to see to it that Harry never knows of this, won't we Fawkes?'_

The phoenix just looked at the headmaster with disappointment in those wise eyes.

A/N: So sorry for the long delay, the muse would not cooperate.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus sat in his office silently fuming that the minister would have the audacity to try and take Harry away from him after all that he has done to ensure the boy was firmly under his control. He seemed to have another problem now, though. Harry seemed to be realizing what he has been doing all these years. He needed to nip this in the bud before Harry discovered who was really behind his parents' deaths. He knew that he was treading on thin ice, but he would not let someone so beneath him have the upper hand. No, he would contact Severus for more of that lovely potion that keeps people docile and complacent. He just had to get the potions master to turn his back to him again and then he could hit him with the imperious curse. Although he still could not figure out where that protection charm on Harry came from. Maybe if he could find a way to break that he could have that power he had become used to back. But there are more important things to do, like finding Ms. Granger to see if she has made any progress in the task he put in front of her. He also wanted to see if that potion had any ill effects, he did triple the dosage, but he needed results now!

----

Hermione lay trapped in her own mind, screaming for someone to release her. What had she done to end up this way? Why did no one seem to be able to hear her? All that she could remember was being in the Headmaster's office and eating some candy before waking up this way. She knew she had blacked out at some point, but she could not remember how long she was out for. Then the really strange thing was Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and Professor Snape talking like they were all old friends. Something had gone terribly wrong. Now all she had to do was figure out what.

----

Lucius Malfoy screamed at the top of his lungs. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life. He was angry at his blood-traitor son, the foul half-blood that he had taken up with, and himself. He was angry with himself because his pride would not let him admit that the decision to side with Voldemort was one of the worst in his life. He knew that Voldemort was a psychotic fool, everyone knew that, but he could not bring himself to put his faith in a child. That is not even mentioning that fool Dumbledore either. Lucius knew that if the wizarding world fell into the hands of that man all hope for him would be lost, no matter what he did to help the order. He did have to sit back and reflect on the reasons for that as well. He would never have done it had it not been for Potter. The child came into his study, a feat that was not even possible for Voldemort, and confronted him. Potter told him in no uncertain terms that as payment for the treatment of Draco he would spy on his lord and report to a third party that he did not know the identity of. Refusal of this would have warranted him a very violent death. He knew this because Potter showed him what he would do as clear as if he were watching it happen right in front of himself. That was the scariest thing, the amount of magic that the boy seemed to possess, and indeed must possess to put those images in his head and break down the wards. He may realize that the boy had power, what he failed to admit to himself was that the boy also had control over the power. He was going forward on the assumption that he was being kept in the pocket of Dumbledore, which meant that he was not receiving training. He knew that when the final battle came, he would obliterate the brat and his blood-traitor son for having the gall to cross him. Underestimating Harry would be an error in judgment, underestimating his son, however, would be a fatal mistake.

----

Petunia Dursley sat at her kitchen table staring at a blank piece of parchment. She had kept it hidden in a drawer since before Harry showed up on her doorstep. She could not remember where it came from, but she knew that it contained something important. All she had to do now was figure out how to make the information contained in this parchment reveal itself. She sighed heavily and went to the stove to begin preparing a glass of tea. She thought about her past and tried to find some clue in her history that would explain this strange piece of parchment. She gasped as she realized that she did in fact have something hidden away that would help her. She ran to her bedroom and dug through her closet until she came to a box tucked away in the farthest corner. A smile made its way across her face as she opened the box. Everything would be alright now.

----

Harry was worried. Not for himself or for those around him, but for the family that never wanted him. He knew that Voldemort would go after them expecting it to mar Harry's judgment. Unbeknownst to Voldemort, though, Harry could care less what happened to them, as long as it was by chance. Knowing that he had an opportunity to help them he could not resign them to their fate. He would, however make sure that they knew not to provoke him as he could not guarantee their safety if he became angered. He knew that he would need to speak to Draco and Severus about this, but also he needed to come up with a place to keep them while he sorted out the final key points of his plan to destroy Voldemort.

----

Minerva was absolutely dumbfounded. She realized now how wrong she had been over the years. She also realized that, in essence, the entire wizarding world was being led by Albus and that was something that just should not be. She knew that change was on the horizon, but what of the powers that Harry possessed? She knew that if he set his mind to it, he would have the power to take over the wizarding world. What's more, with Draco at his side as well as Severus, there was nothing that was out of his reach. In the past she never would have had an issue with the prospect of Harry leading the wizarding world, but as she went over the things she had learned this evening, she began to wonder just what a world led by him would mean. She was not so sure she was willing to find out, at least not if the Slytherins were going to be whispering in his ear. She knew that they were firmly behind Harry and would never hurt him, but what of the rest of their world? Would they keep the laws that were in place? Would they promote the segregation of bloodlines? Who would really lead their world? There were too many questions that led her to doubt the sense of having Harry take the mantle they want him to take after everything is set in motion. She would need to think on this more, but first thing was first, they must revive Ms. Granger.


End file.
